


A Bit of Serendipity

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drugged Up Flirting, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Bit of Serendipity

“We’re really glad you’re okay,” Kate said, looking down and stifling a laugh as Spencer’s eyes drifted from one end of the room to another. After a harrowing week-long case, Spencer was left with yet another bullet wound to show for his hard work. Thankfully, it was a through-and-through on his arm, but the pain was excruciating, so Spencer was on copious quantities of drugs. He needed them to get through the pain, but Hotch made a note to himself to check in with Spencer after he was out of the hospital to ensure that the drugs hadn’t had a long-lasting effect on him. After the case in Atlanta more than eight years earlier, he didn’t want Reid to have to go through that again.

Spencer’s eyes couldn’t really focus, his gaze dreamily floating from one member of the team to the next. JJ, Kate, Hotch, Rossi and Morgan were nearby with Garcia flying in, even though Spencer told her not to while he was going into surgery to stitch up his gunshot wound. “I love you guys,” he said, practically falling asleep as the words fell heavily out of his mouth. “You don’t all have to be here. Go home. Get some sleep.”

“After what happened down in Texas last year, we are not taking that chance,” JJ said. Kate gave her a quizzical look. “I’ll tell you later. Plus, Spence? We’re in Idaho. Can’t go home.”

“Oh yea,” he said confused. “I forgot.”

Morgan couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He and the rest of the team had gotten Spencer drunk on occasion, but it was nothing like this. When he was drunk, he seemed slightly more outgoing and even more talkative, if one could imagine, but right now…right now, Morgan could only describe Spencer’s behavior as “high as fuck.”

Just as he was about to tease his ailing friend, a very beautiful nurse made her way into the room. “Hello everyone. My name is Y/N Y/L/N. I’m going to be Dr. Reid’s nurse for the night.” She could obviously tell he was higher than holy hell because she looked down with a grin and started talking, but not like she normally would; she was talking like she was trying to get through to a drunk man, because essentially she was. “Hello, Dr. Reid. Are you a medical doctor, or an academic doctor?”

“Academic,” he said smugly. “Three times over.” Hotch and Rossi sucked in their lips and stared at each other; this was going to be interesting.

Y/N giggled in JJ and Kate’s direction and turned back toward her patient. “Well, Dr. Reid, it seems like you are a very lucky man. Most of my patients don’t have visitors overflowing in their rooms.”

“Do I have a ton of people visiting me? Because I only have eyes for you right now.” Oh wow, he was really, really high. When Y/N looked toward her patient’s friends, they were stifling laughter. Apparently, he wasn’t normally so forward and flirty. 

After turning back toward him, the blush on her cheeks noticeable to anyone within a five-mile radius, she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his upper arm. “Just want to check your blood pressure, Dr. Reid.”

“You can check whatever you want,” he slurred. The blush returned even stronger, probably telling his teammates that she would in fact, love to check out much more of the good doctor. He was very cute. He wasn’t wearing a ring and she was single and ready to mingle…so maybe…

JJ covered her mouth with her hands and turned to Kate to stifle her laughter into her shoulder. Even Kate, who hadn’t known the team for very long, was well aware that Spencer did not flirt - ever - especially not in front of people. He was going to regret this in the morning. 

Y/N removed the cuff. “All good. Are you in any pain?”

“None,” he said, craning is thumb back toward the morphine drip. “I’ve got the good stuff.” 

“That you do,” she laughed. “Do you have any questions you want to ask me? Anything you want to know about the surgery or when you’ll be discharged?”

Spencer thought for a moment, contemplating whether he had anything he needed to ask, but he was fine as wine. “No, I think the Doctor said it was a through-and-through,” he said, slurring his words again. “And that I can go home tomorrow. but I do have one question.”

“And your question is…?”

Spencer turned on the bed toward her, his wavy brown hair falling in front of his sleepy and drained brown eyes. “Are you always so pretty? Or am I on lots of drugs?”

“Well, Dr. Reid,” she replied with a laugh, “You are on a lot of drugs, but I’d like to think I’m pretty. Beauty and brains, you know?” She winked at him as she left the room, his teammates’ collective gazes following her as she picked up his chart and walked back to her station. She was scheduled to work until the next morning, so maybe off drugs, the sexy doctor might be still be interested; she had high hopes.

—-

The next morning Spencer woke up in a fog, still in a slight bit of pain from the night before, but definitely much better off than he’d been before the medication. His teammates were all asleep on chairs around him, and he smiled, unable to adequately explain how lucky he felt having such amazing and caring friends.

One-by-one, they all woke up. “How are you feeling?” Rossi asked.

“Tired,” Spencer replied. “But ready to go home.” As he pushed up off the bed, he noticed the smiles on their faces. “Did something happen that’s particularly funny? Because you’re all looking at me weird?”

“You were so high on drugs last night, man,” Morgan laughed. “Do you remember anything?”

Scratching his head, feeling like he was in desperate need of a shower, he tried to remember, but he couldn’t recall a thing and shook his head. 

“You got very flirty with your nurse.” He pointed out to where Y/N was getting tired. Overnights were hard, and she normally didn’t work them, but a friend had asked her to cover for him. “Called her pretty. Told her she could check you out-”

“Any part of you she could check out, if I remember correctly,” Kate laughed.

Spencer stared in awe at the beautiful nurse, his mouth hanging open as he tried to remember saying anything to her. “I did? And you were all here?”

They all nodded their heads in unison. “Lovely,” he said as he dropped his head into his hands and let out a light and exasperated laugh. 

Y/N returned one more time, less enthusiastic than the night before, which made sense considering how tired she was, but after another couple questions and the signing of some paperwork, Spencer had been discharged. Just as they were about to leave the room, Morgan clapped Spencer on the shoulder. “Just so you know, she mentioned something about beauty and brains and winked at you when she left the room last night, so your caregiver might be interested, if you wanna take a chance.” Swinging his leather jacket around his shoulders, Morgan let it snake around his arms before following the rest of the team outside to the car, which they’d take back to the airport to go home. 

He’d never really thought about a long-distance relationship or “getting to know you” relationship as the case may have been, but maybe he should give himself a chance. “Hello, Y/N?” He asked shakily as he approached her desk. “I just wanted to apologize for last night. I am normally not like that.”

“That’s okay,” she laughed. “Drugs will make you do funny things.”

Spencer swallowed thickly hoping that the words in his head came out as smoothly as he wanted them to. “Well, the thing is, I probably would have done something similar, maybe not as straightforward, but…you are very pretty.”

A blush crossed her face and he was immediately smitten. “Thank you,” she said. “I know you don’t live here, but if you’d like to get to know each other, give me a call.” With a smile, she passed him a small piece of paper with her name and number on it. “If you do give me a call, wait until at least 2 PM my time, because I am about to go home and sleep for the next six hours.”

“Will do,” he replied, his smile scrunched up as she walked past him and toward the door. 

Before she left, she turned back around and yelled down the hallway. “I wasn’t even supposed to work last night. I was covering for a friend.”

Spencer wouldn’t normally have been so comfortable, but something about her put him at ease. “Tell your friend thanks!” He yelled back. He didn’t really believe in fate, but as he looked down at the paper, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of serendipity.


End file.
